diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Es beginnt... langsam Kapitel 3
Die Geschichten & Geschehnisse - Kapitel III Aufruf der Stadtwache Setlina "Bürger von Sturmwind!Die Stadtwache und die Treue zur Silbernen Hand reufen euch auf sich bei der Bürgermiliz einzuschreiben!Die Rekrutierung findet im Haus der Argentumdämmerung statt! Dieses Befindet sich auf dem Kathedralplatz neber dem Rathaus! Die Ausrüstung sowie Unterkunft wärend der Dienstzeit wird euch selbs verständlich zur Verfügung gestellt. Die Bürgermiliz wird als Hilfe der Stadtwache fungieren wenn diese in schwerenzeiten unterbesetzt sind.Ansonsten wird diese Inaktiv sein" So lautet der Aushang in denn Straßen Sturmwinds.es haben in anscheind viele gelesen....doch es kamen nur drei freiwillige....drei....Drei Bürger die sich für die Ordnung und Sicherheit in der Stadt stark machen wollen. "Der Nächste!" ertönt Setlinas stimme aus dem Haus der Argentumdämmerung auf dem Kathedralen platzz.Sie krizelte nebenbei etwas auf ein Block und rief erneut:" DER NÄCHSTE!" "Major....es ist niemand da....." rief Ursus Stahlhaupt in das Haus hinein. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein...." seufzelt die Frau Majorin vor sich hin....die Stunden verstrichen,sie hatte sich erhoben und ging nachdenklich im Zimmer umher....vieleicht hatte sie eine schlechte Ortsangabe gemacht....oder denn Bürger liegt wohl nichts an der Sicherheit in der Stadt. Zweiters wird es wohl sein......Sie packte einen Stuhl und warf ihn gegen die Wand der krachend zersplitterte. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Im Laufe des Abends blieb es bei Drei Freiwilligen.....Sie trat zu ihren Kamaraden und Kamardinen hinaus vor die Tür. "Männer.....wir legen die sache auf Eis.....drei sind zuwenig.....wir nehmen das selber in die Hand.....wir brauchen nur mehr Männer....ich werden denn Lord Kommandant unterrichten...Ehre dem König" "Hmpf...das war ja nicht sehr informativ..." Willowby Willowby tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen das Kinn und schien zu grübeln. Sehr ergiebig war das Gespräch mit der "neuen" vom Vierten nicht gewesen. Nichts wirklich neues über den Bubenhaus-Fall. Die Klunker waren nicht wieder aufgetaucht, es gab keinen Tatverdächtigen..nichts.....Ja gut *wackelt ironisch mit dem Kopf hin und her* sie machten eine Bürgerwehr. Aber würde ihr das ihren Weg zum Kopfgeld glätten? Nein , wohl eher nicht. Hoffentlich hatten die anderen etwas mehr herausgefunden. Netesia wollte in der Bücherei stöbern und Rotho war nun schon tagelang in Beutebucht. WENN die Klunker wo auftauchen würden, hatt er gesagt, dann wohl dort. Naja...Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlimm, dass sie nicht rausgefunden hatte. Nozzle *ein Strahlen huscht über der Gnomin Gesicht* DER hat bestimmt was rausgefunden, immerhin war er der einzige Profi der kleinen Spürnasengruppe. *Rutscht vom Bordstein und macht sich auf. Auf zurück zu IHRER Kiste* Berufung Setlina Sie tritt aus der Zentrale....es war wieder eine kurze Nacht...die sonne ist noch nicht wieder aufgegangen. Sie setz sich in Bewegung zum nächt gelegenen Briefkasten und zieht ein Brief heraus. "Ehrenwerte Frau Forestshade. In denn nächsten Tagen erhaltet per Post eine Aufforderung euch mit Kommandant Brogan Rothgar,und der im Wachbericht erwähnten Josephina Fordragen in Verbindung zu setzen. Ort und Zeitpunkt der Zusammenpunkt wird noch per Brief bekannt gegeben. Meliah Anadra Gefreite des 4ten Wachbatallions" Setlina muss sich denn Brief mehrmals durch lesen eh sie verschlafen realiesiert was da steht. "Nadann.....die wird wie gerufen kommen...." In einer kleinen Villa irgendwo im Park von Sturmwind Zerwars Zerwars schlüpft gerade mit hilfe zweier Bedienstete in seine Rüstung. " Sir, bitte bewegt euch nicht so viel das Kettenhemd hat sich verhädert." " Was zum Hänker veranstalltet ihr zwei Tölpel da eigentlich? Ihr solltet mir helfen und mich nicht an die Gardine fesseln. " "Sir bitte haltet still...." "Beeilt euch ich komme noch zu spät zur Rekrutierung der Bürgermiliz, als Mitglied des Adels will ich zeigen das wir gewillt sind ernsthalft gegen dieses Problem vorzugehen da darf ich es mir nicht leisten zuspät zu kommen." -eine halbe Stunde später auf den Kathedralsplatz- Vor dem Rekrutierungsgebäude steht Zerwars, schwitzend und nach Duftwasser riechend. Er sieht sich um: " Nicht grad viel was den Weg hierher gefunden hat." Zerwars kommt gleich als erstes dran. Er ist zufrieden. kanape 10min. später stanpft ein enttäuschter Zerwars aus dem Gebäude. "Was war denn das als ob sie bei dem Andrang der hier herscht keine Zeit hätte.....ernüchternt sehr ernüchternt. Naja so wie es hier aussieht wird es wohl eh nicht zu stande kommen eine Miliz zu bilden" Spurlos verschwunden Schatten war zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Operation nervös. Und Hin-und-Her-Laufen im Zimmer half da auch nicht viel. Im Augenblick schien zu viel schief zu laufen. Der nächste Auftrag war zwar erteilt - Schatten hatte sich davon überzeugt, dass die Anzahlung abgeholt worden ist - aber er war noch nicht erledigt, ganz offensichtlich nicht! Worauf wartete der Auftragnehmer? Oder war er etwa doch nicht so zuverlässig wie erhofft und hat sich mit dem Gold inzwischen abgesetzt? Was Schatten aber wirklich nervös macht war, dass Zwielicht verschwunden war. Seit drei Tagen war keine Spur mehr zu finden. Und wie Schatten gehört hatte, war auch die Hand am Arbeitsplatz nicht aufgetaucht. Und das ausgerechnet jetzt! Wie konntenn die beiden es wagen! Schatten hatte die Wut im Griff. Äusserlich war nichts zu merken. Brav das bürgerliche Leben weiterleben, das war schon immer Schattens Devise gewesen. Nichts war hilfreicher als eine gute Tarnung. Aber zum Henker, sie mussten nun endlich entscheiden, was mit den Steinen passierte! Wenn nicht wenigstens Zwielicht in den nächsten Tagen erschien, würden Schatten und Chamäleon alleine entscheiden müssen. Mit einem letzten Blick zu dem losen Wandbrett verliess Schatten das Zimmer, um das ordentliche Tagwerk aufzumehmen. So kleine Steine, so viel Ärger Einige Stunden später war Schatten unterwegs zum Briefkasten, als plötzlich von hinten jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Schatten wirbelte herum und sah sich Zwielicht gegenüber. So plötzlich wie er verschwunden war, war er nun also wieder hier. Hastig blickte sich Schatten um und zischte dann beinahe unhörbar: "Wir treffen uns bei Chamäleon. In einer halben Stunde!" Und schon eilte Schatten weiter, in Richtung des Briefkastens. Etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde später sassen Schatten, Chamäleon und Zwielicht zusammen in Chamäleons Räumen. Die Tür war verschlossen, so dass sicher niemand hereinplatzen konnte. Nachdem Schatten Zwielicht in sehr deutlichen Worten klar gemacht hatte, dass weder Chamäleon noch Schatten selbst auch nur im geringsten daran interessiert waren, zu hören, mit was für einem hübschen Mädchen sich Zwielicht die letzten drei Tage am Mondfest vergnügt hatte, diskutierten sie nun darüber, was mit den Steinen geschehen sollte, nach denen nun wohl jeder, der gerne 1200 Goldstücke besitzen würde, suchte. Nervös trommelte das Chamäleon mit seinen Finger auf den Tisch. "Hört mal, wir sollten uns wirklich nicht zu lange hier aufhalten, ich will nicht, dass auch nur irgendjemand den leisesten Verdacht schöpft! Verdammt, Schatten, wir sitzen doch auch nicht an deinem Arbeitsplatz herum! Doch nun zu diesen Klunkern: Ich kenne mich mit solchen Steinen ja nicht sonderlich gut aus, aber können wir sie nicht unseren Goblins zum Abschleifen geben? Der eine oder andere sollte ja schon vertrauenswürdig genug dafür sein - Gnickelgrum würde mir da zum Beispiel einfallen. Wenn man dem ein schönes Sümmchen verspricht, kann der den Mund halten, da bin ich mir sicher. So könnte man aus den Steinchen vielleicht doch noch Profit schlagen." Es schaute Beifall heischend in die Runde. Schatten wog den Kopf. "Ich weiss nicht... bei einem Kopfgeld von 1200 Gold traue ich eigentlich nicht mal mehr Gnickelgrum. Das Geld könnte jeden schwach machen." Schatten blickt zu Zwielicht. Dieser brummte leise. "So klein und dann machen sie so großen Ärger." sagte er knapp, noch immer mit nachdenklicher Miene. "Kein Goldschmied wird das Abschleifen erledigen dafür ist die Ware zu heiß und ich glaube, dass sie das noch eine ganze Weile sein wird. Die Goblins? Zu wenig vertrauenswürdig und unfähig, was die Geschichte ja schon öfter gezeigt hat!" Abermals blickte er in die Runde, strich sich nachdenklich über seinen Bart. "Schaffen wir sie erst einmal aus der Stadt ins Versteck. Da findet sie niemand und sie sind sicher. Wir können sie später verschieben, wenn es sowieso niemanden mehr interessiert woher sie kommen." Er grinste verschwörerisch. Schatten nickte zögernd. "Manchmal frage ich mich, wie sicher das Versteck noch ist. Ausserdem lauf ICH nicht mit den Steinen herum! Aber in Ordnung, wenn du sie dahin bringen willst, mach das. Hol sie heute abend in meinem Zimmer, du weisst wo du sie findest und einen Schlüssel für die Zimmertür hast du auch. Allerdings schlage ich vor, dass wir mit zwei von den Steinen uns einen kleinen Scherz erlauben. Wir bringen sie in Umlauf. Einen hier, den anderen...vielleicht in Beutebucht? Jedenfalls sollten die Wachen denken, die Steine wären alle im Schwarzhandel. Dann laufen sie dieser Sache nach und wir haben in Ruhe Zeit, um unser eigentliches Ziel weiterzubearbeiten." Zwielicht fuhr mit der Handfläche über den schön polierten Tisch. "Schön! Dann machen wir das so und ich bringe die Steine "heim". Zwei Rubine und vier Diamanten...hm, dann von jedem einen?" Schatten und Chamäleon nickten zu dem Vorschlag und Schatten erhob sich schon. Die Arbeit wartete. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass der Diamant hier auftaucht. Zwielicht, wenn du schon zur Mondlichtung gereist bist, kannst du ja wohl auch nach Beutebucht fahren und dafür sorgen, dass der Rubin dort irgendwo in den Umlauf kommt. Aber sorg gefälligst dafür, dass deine Hu…Weiber keinen Verdacht schöpfen!" Mit diesen Worten verliess Schatten das Haus. Kurz darauf trat auch Zwielicht aus der Tür. Gold durch Visionen? Nierika Schon wieder erwachte sie mit pochendem Herzen. Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, ob sie noch träumte oder schon wach war. Panisch zog sie die Vorhänge am Fenster auf und fahles Mondlicht fiel ins Zimmer. Nein: den flüsternden Schatten am Fuße ihres Bettes hatte sie sich nur eingebildet. Sie öffnete ihr Fenster und sog die hereinströmende, kühle Nachtluft dankbar in sich hinein. In der Ferne erklangen Stimmen von einem Fest, Musik drang leise an ihr Ohr. Diesmal war ihr Traum genauso klar, aber ebenso rätselhaft gewesen. Nur hatten sie die körperlosen Stimmen noch mehr geängstigt als in der Nacht zuvor. Und in dem Moment, als das Gesicht eines der drei Schemen aus der tintenschwarzen Finsternis des Traumes langsam Konturen annehmen wollte, war sie aufgewacht! Doch da waren auch neue Bilder gewesen. Sie hatte von einer fernen Gegend geträumt, in der sie selber noch nie gewesen war. Doch welche? Sie hatte den Wald von Elwynn und Westfall nie verlassen. Sie wusste, dass diese Träume sie ihr Lebtag verfolgen würden, wenn sie nichts unternahm. Ja, dachte sie, sie würde in wenigen Tagen nach Sturmwind aufbrechen und die Stadtwache aufsuchen, auch wenn sie praktisch nichts in der Hand hatte. Ein vager Hinweis wäre vielleicht besser als garkeiner. Sie würde damit leben können, wenn man sie nicht ernst nahm. Denn wer glaubte schon einem dahergelaufenen Medium? Aber sie würde ihre Hilfe anbieten. Natürlich zu ihren Bedingungen. Und wer könnte es schon überprüfen, ob einer ihrer Hinweise der Wahrheit entspräche oder nur ausgedacht war? So machte sie es schließlich immer, wenn sie mit gespielter Konzentration in ihre Kristallkugel blickte oder mit dramatischer Stimme behauptete, der verstorbene Verwandte einer dummen Bäuerin befände sich gerade in ihrem Körper. Sie würde sich noch eine Strategie zurechtlegen müssen. Das wenige, dass sie über diesen Fall wusste, musste noch ein bisschen ausgeschmückt werden. Informationen, die so vage waren, dass man sie weder überprüfen, noch widerlegen konnte. Sie lächelte. Ja, überlegte sie, vielleicht würde das versprochene Gold bald ihr gehören… Booty Bay Zwielicht kletterte in Sturmwind vom Greifen und reckte sich. Der Flug von Booty her war kalt und lang gewesen. Und während des Fluges hatte er begonnen, darüber nachzudenken, ob sie nun nicht einen Fehler gemacht hatten. Es war sündhaft schade, einen so teuren Stein zu opfern. Und wenn dieses Opfer nun einfach für nichts war? Wenn nun dieser Goblin den Stein einfach in seinen Sack steckte und verkaufte? Warum sollte er es nicht tun, es würde nicht so viel bringen wie die Belohnung, aber immerhin, es war ein schöner Rubin, wenn man das Wappen entfernte... Was konnten sie tun, um sicherzustellen, dass die Spur, die sie gelegt hatten nicht im Sand verlief? Ein so verdammt teurer Stein! Seine Schritte wurden schneller als er durch Sturmwind ging. Es musste doch noch eine Möglichkeit geben... In seinem Kopf formte sich allmählich eine Idee. Einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang überlegte er, ob er die anderen darüber noch informieren sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber sogleich wieder. Schliesslich hatte Schatten ihn aufgefordert, sich um die Spur in Booty zu kümmern. Dann begann er zu grinsen. Er hatte einen Einfall. Ein wirklich lustiger Einfall, der ihm endlich wieder den Spass an der Sache brachte, den er brauchte. Etwas später beugte er sich über die letzte Ausgabe des Kuriers, schnitt sorgfältig Buchstaben aus und klebte sie säuberlich auf ein leeres Pergament. Aus den Buchstaben entstanden Sätze und schon bald hatte er zwei Briefe, die er zufrieden in einfache Umschläge verpackte. Almosen? "Besten Dank, mein Herr. Und einen schönen Tag euch noch" Der Schuhputzer blickte noch kurz seinem Kunden nach, der sich mit glänzend eingefetteten Lederstiefeln davon machte. Dann beugte der junge Gnom sich über seine Tasche, um die Münzen, die er gerade verdient hatte, sowie seine Bürste zu verstauen. Plötzlich stutze er. Was war das? Ein winziger Lederbeutel mit einem Zettel daran lag in seiner Tasche und daneben blitzte eine Goldmünze. Wie kam das hier rein? Seit wann lagen die Dinge in der Tasche? Hatte vorhin, als er die Stiefel eingefettet hatte, jemand diesen Beutel und die Münze in die offene Tasche fallen lassen, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte? Oder schon früher? Verblüfft griff er danach und las den Zettel. "Öffne den Beutel NICHT! Leg ihn der blinden Bettlerin in die Büchse. Sprich nicht mit ihr, geh einfach weiter. Das Goldstück ist deine Belohnung. Tust du nicht, was ich verlange, lernst du das Monster im Kanal kennen - erinnerst du dich?" Natürlich erinnerte der Schuhputzer sich. Er hatte neulich schon einmal einen ähnlichen Auftrag ausgeführt. Damals war ein Mann zu ihm gekommen, allerdings hatte er ihn nicht erkennen können, da er eine Kapuze über sein Gesicht gezogen hatte. Elegante Schuhe aus feinem Stoff hatte er getragen. Der Mann hatte ihm den Auftrag erteilt und damit gedroht, dass er und die Bettlerin Bekanntschaft mit dem Monster im Kanal machen würden, wenn sie nicht genau das taten, was er verlangte. Auch damals hatte er ein Goldstück bekommen. Wie schon das letzte Mal, zögerte der Schuhputzer nicht, genau das zu tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Zum einen bekam er Lohn dafür - und zum andern wollte er keinen Ärger. Solche Aufträge erledigt man am besten einfach und vergass sie dann schnell wieder. Er steckte also die Goldmünze in seine Tasche zurück und schulterte diese. Neugierig wog er das Beutelchen in seiner Hand. Es war leicht und es klimperte nicht. Er ging los, um sich auf die Suche nach der Bettlerin zu machen. Unterwegs betastete er das kleine Lederbeutelchen. Es schien nicht Münzen zu enthalten sondern nur etwas - Kleines, Hartes. Er sah die Bettlerin in der Nähe des Kanals sitzen. Er blickte sich kurz um. Keine Passanten. Er ging zu ihr und liess das Beutlchen in ihre Büchse fallen. Dann entfernte er sich rasch wieder - ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wie es auf dem Zettel stand. Erst als er schon wieder auf dem Marktplatz war, fiel ihm ein, dass der Zettel immer noch an dem Beutelchen gehangen hatte. Hätte er ihn wohl entfernen sollen? Er schluckte leer. Hatte er seinen Auftrag nicht ordentlich erledigt? Der Mord an Lord von Bubenhaus "anonym" / Físcher Das Geräusch war ohnehin schon laut, unter dem dünnen Dach des Verschlages war es ohrenbetäubend. Regen. Eine namenlose Gestalt blickte stur geradeaus, während der dichte Vorhang aus unzähligen Wassertopfen um den kleinen Viehverschlag mit Sturmeszorn wütete. Es schüttete wie aus Kübeln. Vor einer Weile waren die Wolken vom Meer herangezogen, man hatte es förmlich kommen sehen. Der nebelverhangene Morgen, die seltsam drückende Luft, die einem das Atmen schwer machte, die dichte Wolkendecke am Horizont: all das waren nützliche Indikatoren gewesen. Der Blick der namenlosen Gestalt durchdrang den Vorhang aus Kälte und Nässe und traf, vom Licht einer Straßenlampe geleitet, auf die imposanten Torflügel einer protzigen Villa. Hinter den Fenstern brannte flackerndes Kerzenlicht; kein Wunder, da die Wolkendecke selbst das wenige Mondlicht abschirmte. Es war stockdunkel. Die wenigen Öllampen, die dem donnernden Regen trotzig die Stirn boten, wankten im schneidenden Wind und spendeten weniger Licht, als dass sie den Schatten noch mehr Substanz gaben. Alle Farben wirkten ausgebleicht, der Regenvorhang schluckte sie einfach. In diesem Zwielicht war die Gestalt mit ihrem grauen Ölmantel und dem Lederhut mit breiter Krempe beinahe unsichtbar, nur ein weiterer verwaschener Fleck. Sie fokussierte die Türe, als wolle sie sie mit ihrem Blick durchbohren. Heute war es soweit. Die Gestalt dachte noch ein mal an den Auftrag, an das unscheinbare Papier was sie sofort verbrannt hatte. Eine heikle Aufgabe, aber die Belohnung war das Risiko wert. Ja. Heute. Heute war es soweit. Ihr Blick glitt über die unförmigen Fresken und pompösen Verzierungen die jeden Quadratzentimeter der Häuserfront bedeckten. So eine prunkvolle Geschmacklosigkeit konnten sich nur sündhaft reiche Leute leisten. Die schemenhafte Figur leckte sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen, wie immer wenn sie nervös war. Das Leder ihrer Handschuhe knarzte leise als sich ihre Rechte um den beruhigend harten Holzgriff ihres Totschlägers schloss. Dickes, festes Eichenholz mit einem schweren Eisenkopf. Mit entsprechender Wucht hatte es auf einen Kopf die selben Wirkung wie eine Ogerfaust auf eine überreife Melone. Ein Blitz riss die Gestalt aus ihren Gedanken, die ganze Szenerie in gleißendes Licht tauchend. Kurz darauf wurde im Innern der villa das Licht gelöscht. Die Gestalt atmete tief aus. Und wartete. Eine Minute verging. Eine weitere Minute verging. Und noch eine. Die Gestalt zählte im Kopf leise die verstrichene Zeit mit, bis sich endlich etwas regte. In einer kleinen Gasse, direkt an der Seite des Prunkbaus, öffnete sich eine niedrige Türe. Ein älterer Mann in Dienstbotenkleidung kam heraus, einen improvisierten Regenschutz aus Leder über sich haltend. Er trug einige große Säcke und schleifte sie um eine Ecke hinter das Haus. Selbst auf die Entfernung in der sich die Gestalt aufhielt war der Gestank von Essensresten deutlich wahrnehmbar. Sie lächelte wortlos. Oh ja. Lord Bubenhaus pflegte fürstlich zu speisen. Es gab fast kein Menü mit weniger als drei Gängen - und was übrig blieb und selbst die Katze nicht mehr wollte... nun... anstatt es dem Armenhaus zu geben ließ er es seinen Bediensteten jeden dritten Abend einfach in eine Rohrleitung stopfen, die zu den Docks führte. Dort unten lagerte all der Müll der Stadt, bevor er aussortiert oder verschifft wurde - es war überraschend wie viel man in der Beutebucht für gut erhaltenen Müll bekam. Und eine gefüllte Geldbörse war dem Hausherrn wohl weitaus angenehmer als gefüllte Kinder- und Obdachlosenmägen. Die Gestalt zögerte nicht länger und lief los. Das platschende Geräusch ihrer Schritte wurde vom Prasseln des Regens übertönt, also gab sie sich gar nicht erst Mühe, vorsichtig zu sein. Mit weiten Schritten näherte sie sich der Hauswand und huschte durch die offene Seitentüre, direkt im Innern einen Haken nach links schlagend und die nassen Sachen abstreifend, mit denen sie im Regen ausgeharrt hatte. Sie stopfte sowohl den Hut mit breiter Krempe als auch die ölbeschichtete Kutte in einen großen Ledersack und band ihn sich um die Hüften. Trotz der nassen Fracht war in dem geräumigen Beutel dennoch viel Platz - und diesen hatte die Gestalt auch vor zu nutzen. Doch alles zu seiner Zeit. Sie atmete durch und sah sich um. Bis hier hin hatte sie alles geplant. Sie hatte das Haus tagelang beobachtet, jede Unregelmäßigkeit und jede Regelmäßigkeit notiert. Wie gut die Türen gesichert waren, welche Eintrittsmöglichkeiten es gab und wann die Wachen abgelöst wurden. Bisher hatte alles wie geplant funktioniert. Der Hausdiener hatte die Seitentür geöffnet und sie war hineingehuscht, im Schutze des Sturmes. Außerdem hatten sich die Wachen an der Türe ins Innere der Villa verzogen. Kein Geld der Welt war es wert, sich bei so einem Wetter vor der Haupttür zu postieren, noch dazu in einer schweren Rüstung. Die Gestalt hörte ihre Stimmen. Vermutlich saßen die Wächter im Empfangssaal und versuchten vergeblich durch den dichten Regenschleier irgendetwas außerhalb des Hauses zu erkennen. Der Raum in dem sich die Gestalt befand war klein und relativ unspektakulär eingerichtet. Es gab eine Anrichte, mehrere Vorratsschränke und einen großen Wandschrank. Der Boden bestand aus groben Diehlen und war an vielen Stellen nass oder feucht - offenbar wurde selbst bei solchem Wetter hier des Öfteren ein und ausgegangen. Auf der Anrichte befanden sich mehrere Messer, ein großes Schneidebrett und die traurigen Überreste eines gehäuteten Hasen. Sie befand sich in der Hausküche. Der Geruch von Senf, Fleisch und Pfeffer war fast erdrückend. Aber es passte ganz in das Bild was die Gestalt inzwischen von Lord Bubenhaus gewonnen hatte. Er aß nicht nur gerne, sondern auch übermäßig stark gewürzt und in rauen Mengen. Kein Wunder, dass er schon drei mal seine Ringe weiten lassen musste, weil sie nicht mehr auf seine gichtgeplagten Finger passten. Die Gestalt ging weiter, dem spärlichen Licht im Hause folgend, und betrat das Speisezimmer. Glücklicherweise lag es nicht im Einsichtsbereich der Empfangshalle und selbst die Stimmen der Wachleute verstummten zu einem dumpfen Rumpeln. Die Gestalt leckte sich über die Lippen. Sie starrte auf die große, zweiflüglige Türe. Diese war aus Buche, jede Stelle versehen mit geschnitzten Verzierungen. Die Gestalt streckte bereits die Hand nach den dünnen Metallringen aus, die in die Vorderseite jedes Türflügels eingelassen waren, doch dann zögerte sie und sah sich um. Der Raum war nur indirekt mit der Küche verbunden und offenbarte nicht die selbe, simple Funktionalität. Zerbrechlich wirkende Holzstühle und ein Paar fürstlich anmutender, mit Samt bespannter Sessel, bildeten einen Kreis um eine lange Tischtafel aus poliertem Holz mit einer Marmoreinlage in der Mitte. An der Wand direkt hinter den Sesseln - die wohl für die Hausherren gedacht waren - befand sich ein Buffettisch auf dem etwas sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Gestalt fing. Sie ging hinüber, packte einen der wuchtigen Gegenstände und drehte ihn im schwachen Licht des Halbdunkels. Kerzenleuchter, wuchtig und massiv, daneben eine Ansammlung geschmacklos verschnörkelten Bestecks - beides aus reinem Silber. Zwar trugen alle Sachen das Bubenhausener Siegel, aber wer würde sich darum noch scheren, wenn sie erst ein mal eingeschmolzen waren? Sorgfältig stopfte die Gestalt alles in seinen Ledersack, bis dieser aus allen Nähten zu platzen drohte. Dann ließ sie den Sack auf den Boden sinken, so behutsam es ging. Das letzte was sie nun brauchen konnte wäre ein verräterisches Klimpern, zumal sie meinte stapfende Schritte zu hören. Der Hausdiener war mit seiner Arbeit fertig und auf dem Weg zurück. Verdammt! Dieser Kerl war schneller als gewöhnlich, vermutlich trieb ihn der strömende Regen so zur Eile. Die Gestalt hatte keine Zeit mehr. Achtlos stapfte sie direkt auf die Tür zu und zerrte an den Ringen. Als sie merkte, dass die Türen verschlossen waren, stemmte sie sich mit ihrer Schulter dagegen. Das dünne und weiche Buchenholz gab augenblicklich nach und mit einem deutlich hörbaren Splittern öffneten sich die Türflügel. Die Gestalt reagierte schnell. Ihr Blick fiel umgehend auf das dominierende Objekt im Raum: ein großes Bett aus geschnitztem Edelolz mit einem Baldachin, mit einer schier unmöglichen Anzahl Kissen ausgestattet. Und mitten zwischen den Kissen zwei Gesichter. Das eine ferkelrosa, feist und breit - das andere bleich und schmal. Und beide starrten genau in die Richtung der Gestalt, die es gewagt hatte soeben in ihr Schlafzimmer einzubrechen. In diesem Moment war die Gestalt sehr froh darüber, dass sie trotz des unbequemen Sitzes doch noch die dicke Ledermaske angezogen hatte, die ihr Gesicht und ihren Kopf verbargen. Lediglich die Augenpartie blieb frei, und diese Augen wurden fixiert von einem ungläubig dreinblickenden Lord Bubenhaus. "Wer seid... was...", begann er zu stammeln, bevor banges Erkennen mit lange gehüteter Vorahnung in seinem Geist zusammen traf. "Oh nein, nein... lasst mich in Frieden! Ich gebe euch was ihr wollt, lasst mich in FRIEDEN! WACHEN! WACHEEEEN!" Er stieß einen hysterischen Schrei aus und versuchte zurück zu rutschen, doch die gewaltigen Daunendecken und Federkissen behinderten ihn dabei mehr, als es selbst Treibsand gekonnt hätte. Seine Frau war starr vor Schreck, starrte einfach nur mit offenem Mund auf den Eindringling, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Damit hätte sie nie gerechnet. Der Schrecken... in ihrem Haus... an ihrem Bett... Der Schock und die Hysterie hielten nur Sekunden an, doch die Zeit reichte für die vermummte Gestalt. Blitzschnell schloss sie zum Bett auf, packte den wulstigen Hals des Hausherren mit ihrer Linken, riss die andere Hand empor, die immernoch den Totschläger umklammert hielt, und ließ das Gewicht auf den kahlen Kopf des Lords hinuntersausen... wie eine Ogerfaust auf eine überreife Melone. Das Schreien des Lords verkam zu einem erstickten Gurgeln, bis es schließlich verstummte und er in sich zusammensackte. Die immernoch geöffneten Augen trübten sich langsam, während das Blut aus der klaffenden Kopfwunde bereits die Kissen und Bettbezüge hellrot färbte. Doch die Gestalt war längst hinausgestürmt. Sie hatte sich im Vorbeihasten den Ledersack gegriffen und ihn dem Hausdiener ins Gesicht geschlagen, als dieser gerade die Zwischentüre zur Küche aufgestoßen hatte. Einer der Wachmänner hatte geschafft an der Ausgangstüre mit ihr auf zu schließen, doch er war nicht auf einen Kampf gefasst und immernoch angetrunken. Wäre es anders gewesen, hätte die Gestalt ihn wohl nicht zur Seite stoßen und mit einem Tritt aus der Balance reißen können - sondern wäre Opfer des großen Breitschwertes geworden, welches der Wächter ihr entgegen geschwungen hatte. Sie hörte die lauten Schreie von Lady Bubenhaus, bemerkte wie überall in benachbarten Häusern Licht entzündet wurde und hörte das aufgeregte Rufen von anderen und wesentlich nüchteren Wachleuten. Doch als das laute Geräusche von schwerer Rüstung und blank gezogener Waffen die Villa Bubenhaus schließlich erreichte, blieben von der unbekannten Gestalt, dem Täter dieser Greueltat, nicht ein mal mehr die Echos ihrer hastigen Schritte im Sturm. Co-Autoren